Premonitions, Telekenisis, and Boys
by Crystal Clear
Summary: Serena and her friends all have a certain power. After meeting Doctor Darien, Serena goes to his house. Little does she know that Darien's family has a secret lying in the dungeon. This leads Lita and Serena into deep danger.
1. Chapter 1

By: Crystal Clear  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I will never own it. I just use  
the characters to make a story.  
  
I use the song "Where You Are" by Nick and Jessica. And I got inspiration   
from "The Curse of the Werewolf" starring Oliver Reed that I watched on AMC's  
Monster Fest at Halloween in 2000. You may wonder what a werewolf has to do  
with this story...well...absolutly nothing but if you have seen the movie,  
you will see what I mean.  
  
  
"There are times I swear I know you're here when I forget about my   
fears. Feeling you my dear watching over me and my hope sees what the  
future will bring when you wrap me in your wings and take me where you   
are where you and I will breathe together once again we'll be dancing   
in the moonlight just like we used to do, and you'll be smiling back at   
me..."  
"And I can see your face, your kiss I still can taste.." Serena  
slammed her hand onto the stop button when Nick Lanchey's voice rang soft and sweet. He reminded  
her of the guy she saw in her visions. A tear dropped from her eye as she thought of the many   
guys whom she'd never have the pleasure of dating. She looked into the mirror and at her slim   
form. She had to admit she used to be a nerdy flat chested dork but now she had a killer bod...  
but still couldn't attract a single gaze. The clock's annoying and watchful red light caught her   
eye and she saw she was late. She had gotten too into her daydreaming and had forgotten the shop   
was about to open...without her.  
  
Lita sat at the counter clicking her faux nails. *five minutes* She and a friend had   
rented the space and made it into their own little "Shop of Horrors". It was filled with many   
trinkets and potions. Books pilled to the ceiling on bookshelves. Now, here she was, minutes from  
opening, alone.   
The doorknob rustled and Serena fell through the door. She slipped the open sign on the   
door and tossed her oversized jacket on the counter, "I made it!" she puffed.  
Lita sighed and looked over at the window. She stared out it aimlessly and the blinds   
slammed suddenly shut.  
Serena laughed, "Why'd you do that?"  
"Too much light for a 'scary' place don't you think?"  
As if on cue, a young blue haired girl stepped inside, "Yes."  
The two turned to see her smile and go to look a the spell books.  
"Boy, isn't she a sight for sore eyes," a girl whistled from behind Serena.  
Blonde and brilliant Mina rushed to speak to the girl.  
  
Amy pulled "The Wonders of Spells" forom the shelf and opened it up.  
"Hi-ya! I'm Mina, a store manager. Can I help you?"  
Amy blushed and looked at the floor. Mina was a pretty girl and...pressure...pressure...  
too much pressure.  
"GET AWAY!!!" she screamed, throwing the book into the air and it poofed into nothing.  
Lita and Serena looked at the two in surprise.  
Amy blinked, "I'm so so sorry...this isn't like me. It's not me, you see... it's the   
demon inside me," she giggled.   
Mina smiled,"Understood...um. There are plenty of copies left. I'll just pretend i didn't  
see that."  
"Oh thank you so much!" Amy glowed and gave Mina a hard hug.  
  
"That'll be six fifty," Mina smiled, "thank you, please come again."  
"You're a natural," Lita cracked as the girl left.  
Serena thought once again about boys. The man she'd grow to love...he was never completly  
visible. All she ever saw of him was his black hair. She sometimes imagined what he would look   
like and pretended every guy that even talked to her was him. *Oh my love. When will destiny take  
your hand and giude you to me?* She was suddenly filled with too many emotions. Pictures of the   
blue haired girl...and bright headlights. She was her and felt the crunch of her very own bones.   
She saw her blood pour out and her lower half land across the way from her.  
  
Lita chatted with Mina and caught Serena's transfixed gaze upon the floor. She jerked and   
clamped her hands over her ears.   
"No! NO!" she screamed as she rolled onto the floor.  
Lita jumped to her side, "What is it?'  
"That girl!" she shouted as she snapped out of her premonition and struggled to maintain   
a normal breathing rate.  
  
  
Amy skipped across the parking lot and onto the road. The moment she reached the middle   
of the highway, she heard the store manager's voice ring out.  
"Stop! Don't cross that street!" the red haired girl shouted.  
Amy stopped abruptly and turned to face the girl. She didn't see the car head for her and  
little did she know that the two blondes and the red head staring in shock would be the last   
thing she saw.  
  
  
As the bright yellow car slammed into the blue haired girl, Serena felt a ping deep in   
her heart. The girl's right half lie mangled on the side of the road and the other away from it.   
Blood was still in sight on the hood of the car that was speeding off.   
She shrunk to her knees, shaken trememdously by the sight of the gory scene, "Oh gosh."   
she mummbled as she rocked back and forth to herself, "I killed her. My pre-pre- oh...it didn't   
say the cause would be...oh gosh."  
"Serena, calm down," Lita begged and pulled at her arm but Serena wasn't moving.  
"She's in shock," Mina gasped.  
Serena was automatically rushed to the hospital to be helped.  
  
"She'll be okay," the hot doctor smiled warmly, "But she's saying something about the   
wreck being her fault...that she was destined to save her, not to kill her."  
Lita giggled *hubba hubba* her mind raced, "Uh... great!"   
Looking at Lita quickly, Mina jumped in, "Can we see her?"  
The doctor twisted his eyebrow, "In the morning."  
  
  
Serena awoke from her rest and saw white sheets along with an IV in her wrist. She then   
realized that she was in a hospital bed. She watched the door creak open and quickly shut her   
eyes to avoid conferintation if she was severly injured from the loss of conscience.  
The doctor walked in and looked down at Serena. She had beautiful long flowing blonde   
hair and underneath those shut lids, there was,in his opinion, a pair of gorgeous blue eyes much   
like his own.  
To his surprise the girl opened one eye as if to sneak or only pretend to be asleep.   
"I see your open eyes." he smiled.  
Serena sat up and smiled politely, "I was uh just testing you...yeah that's it."  
"I see. and you are how old?" he asked.  
"Sixteen."  
"I'm twenty. You know doctors don't like tricks being played on them."  
"I'm sorry. Really I am."  
"It's okay. It looks like your vital sighns are back to normal so you'll be leaving soon.  
Which means I won't get to see you anymore..unless..." he stopped.  
"Unless what?" Serena umped into the silence.  
"Unless you want to see a movie or something." he flirted.  
Serena giggled girlishly.  
The door creaked open, "Sorry to disturb you, Doctor, but I need to remove the IV and run  
a few more tests."  
"Come on in Nurse Rei. Miss Tsukino doesn't need any more tests done just a release   
note." he stood and gave the nurse a wink and left.  
Rei slowly and gently removed the IV, "I would be careful around Dr. Sheilds if I were   
you. He's not what he seems."  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked but was rudly rebuffed by the door slamming.  
  
Lita, Mina, and Serena sat at the table over tea cakes and tea.  
"I heard that if your steam rises straight, you will have good luck," Mina smiled.  
All three of the girls looked at their steam. Lita smiled as her steam went from the left  
to straight up and down.  
Mina and Serena's eyes tightened, "Cheater!"  
Lita losted concentration and the steam went back to normal, "'Cheater.'" she mocked.  
*ring*  
"Yeah," Serena piped when she answered the phone.  
"It's me, Doctor Shields."  
"Oh Doctor Shields. I wasn't expecting you to call."  
"Please, call me Darien. I wanted to invite you to my father's dinner."  
"Okay. Can you pick me up?"  
"Anything you want," with that, he hung up.  
Lita laughed, "Got a date with the Doc I presume."  
"Right as unusual," Serena beamed.  
"I don't know about you," Mina pondered, "but he seems too good to be true."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By: Crystal Clear  
  
At the castle:  
  
Serena sat at a table beside Darien. She was wearing a bright blue expensive dress.   
Darien's parents sat beside him. Two rows of nobles sat lined up against the walls on both sides.  
"Bring in the jester," the king commnded.  
"Why, Darien, I had no idea that your father was a king." Serena whispered.  
"I don't like to admit it. I like to live the normal life better than the royal one."  
The jester told jokes and did tricks and finally finished.  
The Queen stood, "Now, we have company. A sort of addition to our fun you could say." she  
sat and the door opened.  
In stepped a begger. His clothing was raggad and body dark with filth. He looked as if he  
hadn't taken a bath in months. He held out a sack to the king, "Your majesty, if you have any   
heart, you will loan me money."  
"If you have any decency, you will not ask such a question," the king remarked and the   
room filled with laughter, "Would you like food?" he went on.  
The begger's eyes lit up, "Oh yes sire!"  
The Queen looked at her husband and he spoke,"Well, you will get none unless you...entertain us. Sing for it, dog."  
"But, I can't sing my lord," his scratchy voice quivered.  
"Than dance."  
"But I-"  
"Everyone can dance," the king interupted.  
Serena watched in shock of the royal family's actions. All but her laughed as the begger   
twirled around the room and fell several times. She was horrified when tomatoes, drumsticks and   
such were thrown at him. He shivered and shot her a scared look as her fell to his knees.  
"Darien, make your father stop this," told him.  
"Aren't you having fun watching the old bag rot?" he said uncaring.  
"No! He is human just like you and me and should be treated with care. If you don't stop   
this, I will."  
Serena stood and the noise ceased.  
"Yes?" the kind asked.  
Serena took in a deep breath, "Come here, have my bread." she offered and the man slowly   
stepped forward and took the bread from her hand.  
The room gasped, "Why do you do this?" he asked.  
Serena smiled warmly, "Because you are a human, not an animal."  
"Oh is he?" the king's laughter rang out followed by the rest of the room.  
"Yes, your majesty," Serena stood firm.  
"Perhaps then," the king pondered, "You'd like to join him in the dungeon for diobeying orders!"  
"Father no!" Darien shouted.  
The king overruled him, "Guards, cease the old hag and the girl." Serena and the begger   
were pulled from the room in a rough manner. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get lose.  
"DARIEN HELP ME!" she screamed as the door shut and she was pulled down the stairs. The   
guard at her right slung her over his shoulder and she pounded at him to let her go. She was   
thrown into a prison cell hard and the two were left alone.  



	3. Chapter 3

By: Crystal Clear  
  
  
Serena clutched the bare of the cell tightly and screamed, "Let me out! I did nothing!"  
"It's no use," a cold voice called from across the way.  
"Who's there," she demanded, turning to see the begger still aleep.  
"Over here," a pair of blue eyes sparkeled like wine in the furthest corner.  
"Darien?"  
"Heh heh heh. Not close." the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He   
was a nicely figured male around twenty with blue hair as dark as midnight blue and eyes like the   
ocean, "I am Saphire. I was once the King's wizrd which reminds me," he paused and disappeared   
and Serena felt his hot breath on her neck, "You have powers don't you?"  
She moved from his reach and choked on her words, "Yes... you teleported? Wow, that's   
more impressive than mine."  
"What do you do?" he asked and kept looking inot her eyes without moving his own.  
"I... have premonitions. Could you help me out?"  
"You'll have to do me a favor," he smiled.  
"Anthing."  
"Tahat's what I wanted to hear. I need a girl."  
"Lita! She's a good frind of mine and also a witch. She has telekenisis and is really   
good at it."  
"I see. I'll have you out then," he held out his hand to her, "take my hand."  
Her shaking hand neared his and she remembered the begger, "Can we help him?"  
"No worry, he will be released," he grabbed her hand and the guard's shoes were heard in   
the hall.  
  
  
"So he actually put her away too? That's not unusual for the king I guess," the guard   
laughed to himself. He walked to the cell and blinked in amazement. Only one form was inside,   
"TIMMY!"  
The second guard bounded to the cell, "She's gone!"  
  
  
"She's escaped?"  
"Yes, sire, I'm dreadfully sorry," the guards apologized.  
"But how!"  
"I do not know. She can't have left without passing us."  
"Yes, well, Darien musn't know. We can't have him falling in love with non-royalty."  
"Know what, Dad?" Darien said as he stepped into the King's office.  
"Show some respect to me." the King demanded.  
"Father why are the prison guards out of the dungeon? She's escaped hasn't she?"  
  
  
Lita shivered, "I absolutly can't believe that Darien! Mina felt there was something   
about him! But do you ever listen? NO!"  
"I'm Saphire," he jumped in from behind Serena and held out his hand and looked longingly   
into her eyes.   
"I'm...uh...Lita," she batted her eyelashes and shook his hand firmly.  
"Nice grip for a chick," he laughed.  
"Yeah, nice...grip..."  
Saphire pulled Lita to the ground and kissed her sweetly. He told her how he fell in love   
with her at first sight and wanted to be with her for eternity. Lita's heart raced with joy.  
"You can let go now."  
Lita snapped from her daydream and took her hand from his grip, "Sorry."  
"Dreaming again?" Serena cracked.  
Lita's face flammed red and she tried to act calm, "Just thinking."  
"Would you like to come to my place?" Saphire flirted.  
Serena nodded at Lita and Lita smiled, "My pleasure."  
  
  
Saphire's apartment door looked like an opening to a world of chance in Lita's eyes. He   
opened the door but she stood frozen as her heart told her to go but her conscience told her not   
to go inside the door. The door slammed shut and Saphire's eyes opened wide in shock.  
Lita realized her mistake and sighed to herself, "Rewind."  
Time froze and she felt all of her surroundings twirl until finally she was walking along  
beside Saphire discussing whether to go his house or somewhere else.  
"To tell the truth, I'd like to go somewhere else...like the skating rink?" Lita gulped.  
Saphire's eyes glew widly as he still held eye contact with her, "Of course, I haven't   
been there in ages.  
"Great, then we have to turn here-"  
"But I'd rather go to my home."  
Lita showed her most polite smile and thought *Oh boy, he's desperate so it looks like I   
was headed for disaster whether or not I used the time reversal spell*, "I really would like to   
go skating."  
"We will, but first I must show you around my dorm. We can get to know each other   
better." his frightening glance never moved from her eyes if he were reading her mind. As if he   
were sucking out any information he needed for whatever he was planning.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
"No...why?" he asked curiously.  
"No reason, I guess." she moved her eyes to the ground as they walked along closer to his  
apartment "What are we going to do?"  
"Talk," Saphire responded and said nothing else until they arrived at the door.  
As he open the door, she once again felt a horrid feeling as if bodies would be hanging   
from the ceiling or rats would dart everywhere. In reality, his apartment was small with   
everything a normal person needed plus an N64 and a pretty good size TV.  
"Nice, where's the kitchen?" Lita asked hoping to seem like a glutton so he'd kick her   
out.  
"Um... you can't go in there but I can get you what you want."  
Lita began getting even more suspicious, "I'm a good cook. I can do it myself and I won't   
break anything."  
"No, you tell me what you want and I'll get it."  
*What is he hiding?*  
Saphire flinched, "It's messy and-"  
"You should see my kitchen when I am done cooking," Lita joked.  
  
  
Serena paced back and forth in her room with her stereo blasting. She was home alone and   
had a feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. She almost always was scared when she was   
alone. Scared or lonesome, but this was nothing like the usual feeling. Someone somewhere was in   
for it and it wouldn't be their fault. It would be, "Mine?" Serena gasped and felt herself   
falling.  
Another pramonition.   
She kicked and screamed from the confusion and tried to escape from the premonition but   
it had a death grip on her. Many fuzzy scenes swallowed her into their sea of misery unitl she   
could see one clearly. A kitchen sat lonley with blood all along the floor. Puddle apon puddle   
she saw. A bloody hand print stained the white wall. Below lay the dead Lita.  
  
  
"Are you hiding something?" Lita flirted.  
"Like a girl? No, you are just what I need." he said as he bolted the door.  
"Really?" Lita purred.  
"I need you like no one else. YOu are perfect. Perfect..maybe you should join me in the   
kitchen."  
It was a normal kitchen. *Strange* Lita thought.  
"You'll have to forgive me, my kitchen is like a sanctuary. I'm sure you understand,"   
Saphire said and continued his transfixed gaze.  
*He never takes his eyes off me. Like I'm actually going to break something? Come to   
think of it, have I ever seen him blink?* Suddenly, she was scared.Not for the usual reasons, but  
for her life.  
"I recently learned a spell to make hot chocolate heat faster,"she said and turned her   
back to reach for a cabnet; she pulled out a glass, "It's really easy, would you like to see?"   
she turned around to see no trace of Saphire.  
"Saphire?" she gulped.  
A rough hand grabbed her from behind and held her mouth tightly so she couldn't scream.   
She struggled to get lose but it was no use. She bit down on the male's hand.  
"OW...."  
She swirled to see Saphire with a dagger in hand, "Whoa buddy, freeze." she said and time  
froze in place.  
  
  
Serena opened the door to Saphire's dorm and ran inside, "Lita!" she called out and heard   
no answer.  
*I'm too late*  
The smell of fire came from the kitchen and she slowly adveanced toward the rustling.  
She smiled to herself when she saw Lita and Saphire cooking together sweetly.  
  
  
Lita saw Serena come into the kitchen and smiling.  
*How can she smile when Saphire is standing there holding a knife?*  
She watched as Serena walk over to the ocunter and nod as if she were listening to   
someone speak.  
"Serena, what's up with you?"  
  
  
Serena heard Lita's voice but her lips were mouthing something else.  
Saphire glared at her evilly, "Welcome to my fun house." his eyes flickered black and he   
dissapeared.  
Lita's body crumpled to the floor and the happy scenary changed to a normal kitchen.  
  
  
Lita gasped as Saphire's frozen form spoke, "Your freeze spell? Very good. It doesn't   
work on a warlock as powerful as me.   
"Warlock?" Lita questioned, "so you're not a wizard?"   
"Nope, and you are a mere puppet in my plan." he laughed and shimmered into nothing. The   
smiling Serena burst into flames.  
  
  
Serena walked over to Lita, "Where are we?"  
"Saphire's kitchen, duh. Why are you here?"  
"I had a premonition that you were killed and I rushed over."  
Lita shiverd, "This is so freaky."  
"You're telling me!" 


	4. Chapter 4

By: Crystal Clear  
  
"Another prisoner missing!" the king exclaimed.  
"Yes, sire, and the one is rather bad. Warlock Saphire is missing."  
"WHAT! Bad" This isn't bad! This is horrible!"  
"Father, is there a possible way he could be with Serena?" Darien asked hopefully.  
"Are tiy choosing that as her end! He will surely dispose of her and then attempt to   
destroy my kingdom and I certainly won't have it. He was hard to catch...he's strong and knows   
we're coming. He'll be ready and this time it won't be easy." the ing said turning to the   
window. A silence feel upon the knigdom and a dark cloud descene=ded upon the people.  
  
  
  
"So what's the deal? I fall for a guy and he turns in and out to be the enemy?" Lita  
said.  
"That's exactly it!" Serena declared, "With every guy you date, something bad happens.  
And I always end up being in the same situation. I see boy, you get boy, boy is bad, I get   
blamed, I get to fis the problem."  
"It's your fault. If you would've listened to Mina and Avoided Darien, this whole thing  
could've been avoided."  
"See what I mean!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Sorry. Maybe you can fix it."  
"NO! Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?" Serena growled.  
"Of course I was listening! It's just that sometimes things go through my ear and out  
the other."  
"You need to...nevermind."  
"Can we PLEASE stop fighting? We need to find a way out of this place." Lita said and   
opened the kitchen door.  
All was normal.  
"See it's not going to be that hard! He cannot possibly keep us here!" Serena said as she  
pushed Lita out of the room.  
"Serena, this doesn't seen right."  
"But the apartment door is right there and hes no where in sight." Serena said and opened  
the door.  
Saphire stood at the door and held up two knives, "Who needs magic with witches, like   
you," he said and the knives went into both of their hearts.  
  
  
Lita sat up in bed, "It was all a dream," she sighed.  
The TV she'd left on spoke, "The King has proclaimed that his warlock has been found and  
no one should worry."  
Lita smiled to herself and knew that's why she'd dreampt of it. She looked over at her  
boyfriend, "Hone, the warlok's been caught."  
Her guy sat up and smiled, "Great!"  
It was Saphire.  
Lita screamed. 


End file.
